pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI017: Tracey Gets Bugged
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak |michars =Others at the Pokémon Center |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Lapras, Nurse Joy's Chansey, Tracey's Venonat, Tracey's Marill, Tracey's Scyther (new), Beedrill, Caterpie, Pinsir, Scyther (wild), Jessie's Arbok, Jessie's Lickitung, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Metapod, Weedle, Paras, Venomoth |guest = |local =Murcott Island |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |major =Tracey captures a Scyther. Tracey's Scyther knows Swords Dance, Slash and Double Team. Tracey's Venonat knows Sleep Powder. }} is the 17th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands season. Synopsis Ash and Company arrive on Murcott Island. Tracey is super psyched to come to this island while Misty is less than enthusiastic because of her Entomophobia (fear of bugs). The gang encounters a Scyther who was badly battered. Tracey captures it and rushes it to the Pokémon center. While in recovery, Scyther glares at Tracey. Professor Oak explains that the Scyther Tracey caught had its pride shattered when it lost leadership of its swarm to a younger Scyther and was captured by Tracey. Will Scyther be able to regain its confidence? And why has Jessie's long hair become so short? Episode Plot Ash calls Lapras back, as they arrived to Murcott Island. Tracey sends Venonat and Marill, hoping to do something with them. Misty ducks as a Beedrill passes near them. Tracey wants to capture a Bug-type Pokémon, which Murcott Island has a lot. Misty wants to stay, so Tracey is told she is afraid of bugs. Tracey calls her a chicken, but gets his foot stomped. Venonat and Marill detect some Caterpie. Ash goes to capture one, but Misty pulls him away. Tracey warns Misty there is something in a bush near her. She ignores, but runs away after seeing a Pinsir stating that it was the worst than a Caterpie. As the gang wanders, Marill and Venonat detect something. The heroes detect a wounded Scyther, so Tracey goes to treat it. Scyther stands up, so Ash goes to capture it, thinking they could treat it in a Pokémon Center. Scyther reflects the ball, not wanting their help. Ash tells Pikachu to fight, but Tracey stops him, having another idea. Venonat approaches it. Scyther scares it, but Tracey tells Venonat not to back down. Venonat uses Sleep Powder, causing Scyther to fall asleep. Tracey throws the Poké Ball and captures it, so they go to the Pokémon Center. Team Rocket scout and have their balloon pierced by a Beedrill, so they fall down. They see many Bug Pokémon such as Caterpie, Weedle, Venomoth, Paras and Metapod and suddenly, they are attacked by a group of Scyther led by a younger Scyther with a scar on the bridge of its nose. While Nurse Joy treats it, Scyther watches Tracey, causing the heroes to believe it is mad at them. Nurse Joy tells Scyther will heal in a few days. Chansey pushes Scyther to recovery room. Nurse Joy sees this Scyther lost the leadership - it was defeated by a younger, faster and better conditioned Scyther, who took its position and left it alone until it can regain strength to get back the leadership. The heroes contact Prof. Oak and tell him about Tracey's Scyther. Oak sees that Scyther is feeling down when it was captured, as it wanted to get leadership by itself. So, he advises Tracey to support Scyther and help it win back the title of leader. Team Rocket escaped as James notices Jessie's hair was cut off by a younger Scyther who leads the swarm, Jessie became horrified to see her hair styled into a shoulder length, she goes to get revenge, but Meowth tells her they can capture the Scyther for the boss. Jessie goes to get the Scyther, but Meowth and James stop her, otherwise she'd have less hair than she has currently which she yells it was a nightmare. Tracey tells Scyther that he should have let Scyther have the battle before capturing it. Ash believes that Scyther, when it gets better, should have the opportunity to battle the leader. Tracey agrees to this idea, while Misty comments that Ash can be right about something sometimes. Tracey tells Scyther he can help it train before the rematch. Team Rocket watch the swarm of Scyther are relaxing in the lake, so Jessie uses a bazooka to send glue to tie them up, while Meowth releases a net to capture them all. The Scyther yell, causing the Scyther at the Center to hear them. Nurse Joy removes its bandages, but Scyther flies up a bit (even if advised to rest), though falls down. Tracey goes to help it, but Scyther does not want to, as it flies away. The heroes follow it, hoping to see the battle between the new and old leader. Jessie taunts the swarm of Scyther, causing James and Meowth to be terrified. Jessie tells the swarm about her hair being the symbol of her glory and prowess. She turns to the Scyther with a malicious look on her face, going to them, causing to frightened the Scyther in horror. Suddenly, the net is cut by Tracey's Scyther. The heroes see what happened and laugh at Jessie's hair. Jessie is tempted until she becomes infuriated by their remarks, as she and James send all of their Pokémon to battle. Tracey asks what will they do with the Scyther. James tells they will be Team Rocket's cutting edge fighting force, as Meowth believes they will capture the Pikachu. Weezing uses Smokescreen, but Scyther spins to gust out the attack using Swords Dance. However, it is still too weak. Meowth translates Scyther that it may not be the leader, but it still won't let Team Rocket take them. Pikachu goes to help it, but Scyther wants to fight alone which it decides to let Tracey helps him to battle them out. Team Rocket's Pokémon attack, but Scyther pushes away Meowth, evading Victreebel and Lickitung and causing Arbok to be confused by its Double Team move. Tracey warns Scyther Victreebel is going to use Razor Leaf. Though Scyther is exhausted, it slashes Victreebel's Razor Leaf. Misty asks how he'd knew that, so Tracey responds it is from his experience as a Pokémon Watcher. Scyther dodges Arbok's Poison Sting. When Arbok goes to attack, the new Scyther leader blocks Arbok's attack, allowing itself to be hit instead. Team Rocket's Pokémon attack, but the new leader launches out Tracey's Scyther, allowing it to defeat the Pokémon using Slash. Jessie goes to use the bazooka, but gets electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, along with James and Meowth. Scyther slashes Team Rocket off in a style of mohawk, causing them to run off with a mohawk style. The Scyther wash the glue off, while Tracey's Scyther and the Scyther leader make truce. Tracey sees that Scyther became stronger and calls Scyther back. Tracey tells them he captured Scyther, but Ash goes to teach him how to pose after capturing a Pokémon which Misty remarks that Tracey is another version of Ash. Debuts Pokémon Tracey's Scyther Quotes :"Our heroes next stop is Murcott Island. It looks peaceful but, well, you'll see." - The Narrator breaking the fourth wall. :"Oh, you two go ahead, I'll just stay here and work on my tan." - Misty avoiding going deeper into Murcott Island. :"Misty is afraid of Bug Pokémon." - Ash :"Oh I get it, when it comes to bugs, Misty's a chicken." - Tracey :"(Misty stomps on Tracey's foot) AHHHHH!" - Tracey :"Who are you calling a chicken?" - Misty :"Did I say "chicken"?" - Tracey :"I must've meant it's a good thing we have you here checkin' for Bug Types." - Tracey :"Hey, I haven't caught a Caterpie in a long time." - Ash :"Yeah, and you're not gonna start now." - Misty :"Misty, there's something behind those bushes!" - Tracey :"As long as it's not a Caterpie who cares?" - Misty :"(Pinsir comes out of the bushes) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A Pinsir's even worse than a Caterpie!" - Misty :"We gotta plan this." - Meowth :"If you're not careful, you could wind up with a crew cut." - James :"THAT'S MY NIGHTMARE!" - Jessie :"She's scary." - James :"Things get messy when you mess with Jessie." - Meowth :"I like your new hairstyle a lot Jessie. Who cut it: a barber or a butcher?" - Misty :"Very funny! One of them did it and now they're all gonna pay for it." - Jessie Trivia *The Narrator broke the fourth wall in this episode. *This is the only episode in which Ash attempted to capture a Pokémon (Caterpie), which he already had captured before, although he had previously captured 30 Tauros in the Safari Zone, but this was not seen in the English dub version. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Pinsir. *Marks the first time Jessie had her long red hair was cut off by a wild Pokémon in a shoulder length and later with James in a mohawk style which Tracey's Scyther attacks them multiple times with Slash after it defeats all of their Pokémon. Mistakes *Jessie ordered Arbok to use Poison Needle, which should be Poison Sting. *When Ash ordered Pikachu to help Scyther, his mouth was discolored pink. *In the Pokédex picture of Scyther, it shows that it has a third wing on its right side when it should be just two on each side. This made Scyther have a total of five wings. Gallery Misty does not want to go OI017 2.jpg Misty stomps on Tracey's foot OI017 3.jpg Misty encounters Pinsir OI017 4.jpg Scyther, the hurt Pokémon OI017 5.jpg Scyther is affected by Sleep Powder OI017 6.jpg Nurse Joy tells Scyther will heal OI017 7.jpg Team Rocket fell down OI017 8.jpg James and Meowth see Jessie's problem OI017 9.jpg Scyther cut Jessie's hair OI017 10.jpg James and Meowth stop Jessie OI017 11.jpg Meowth prepares the bazooka OI017 12.jpg The glued Scyther OI017 13.jpg Jessie taunts the Scyther OI017 14.jpg The gang acknowledges Jessie's hair OI017 15.jpg Scyther gusts the smoke out OI017 16.jpg Scyther attacks Meowth OI017 17.jpg Team Rocket's Pokémon are wounded OI017 18.jpg Team Rocket get a *really* bad haircut OI017 19.jpg Tracey caught a Scyther OI017 20.jpg Ash tells Tracey he did not make a good pose }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura